Who?
by Peanut16
Summary: Ranger finds out something he'd never ever guess about Steph at a distraction. Muhaha! Babe
1. What Was That?

**Chapter 1**

The names Ranger. Or at least thats my street name. My full name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Ranger's better. Ranger is feared, has respect and is street smart.

The woman I love is acting a little weird. Her name is Stephanie Plum.

I don't know what to do, earlier tonight we had a distraction job. She went in and lured this guy out. The guys name is Marco DeLache. It doesn't matter what he did it's how the night went down.

**Flashback**

She strutted in wearing her little black dress. I watched her from the shadows as she sat in the seat next to him. She appeared to be talking to him, I could hear her over the mike. "Hey Marco."

"Garcia? Garcia Loswegas?" She stiffened.

"Stephanie. Marco, why'd you skip your court date?"

"_Stupid fucking date, nobody cares about a date. Garcia, when was my date exactly? Because I ignored the judge, I was listening to my ipod." _He said in rapid spanish.

"Sorry Marco. It doesn't matter if you didn't remember or if you were listening to music. You understand that I have to bring you in right?"

"Si Garci-"

"Stephanie." She said cutting him a look.

"Stephanie." She nodded then made a gesture towards her cleavage. He nodded in response.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." With that they linked arms and walked out.

**End Flashback**

She listened to spanish and responded. All week my men had been teasing her in spanish. She didn't say anything about understanding. I want to know if she really does know spanish, I want to know why he called her Garcia also.

I logged onto the search program in my office and typed in her name. Stephanie Michelle Plum. The information filled the screen. Parents, Frank and Ellen Plum, sister Valerie Plum. According to the database she moved here when she was 21, where from is unknown. She was not born here and this . Hmmm. Garcia Loswegas. I typed that into the program as well.

Born October 27th 1976, Parents listed as Carlos DeLache and Maria DeLache, brother Marco DeLache. Shit. She changed her last name when she was married. There was information from preschool, to her medical reports. Miscarriage. She had a miscarriage.

I read on, Says she lost her unborn child when she was hit by a drunken driver. After the miscarriage she enrolled in the Army. She was in the Military for three years, 18-21. She was at the top of the class in the military and had the opportunity to go into special forces but turned it down and left. Thats like me. Her records end there.

Babe, my babe, was pregnant at one point and was in the military. She knows spanish and acts like she knows none. She doesn't even carry her gun!

There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

The door opened and my second in command Tank walked in. "Bombshell's back from dropping off Marco. Thought you might want to know."

I nodded and he left. I defiantly want to talk to her.

_I just had this Idea. I don't know if it's any good, but...I write all my ideas down, some I put on. :D_

_Peanut16_


	2. Confrentation

**Chapter 2**

I shut out of the program and headed for the elevator. I stood in front of the doors and waited for them to open.

After five minutes they opened. She was in the elevator leaning against the wall looking tired. I slid in an keyed the elevator to the 7th floor.

We were silent all the way up. When we went into the apartment I simply shut and locked the door and followed her in. She got a bottle of water and leaned against the counter. "So I take it your not going to let it go."

"Which part Garcia?" She stiffened again.

"Any of it."

"We need to talk."

"We are talking." She replied.

"I looked you up, both Stephanie Plum and Garcia Loswegas. Stephanie Plum appeared at the age of 21 and was for some reason taken as the child of Frank and Ellen Plum. Garcia Loswegas's parents are both alive and well and still looking for their daughter. Her brother is no longer looking for you though. You just brought in your brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She snapped looking up. Her eyes were filled with tears. "That after the miscarriage I was devastated, That after enrolling in the army and turning down the opportunity of a life time I decided to come live with my biological parents? Yeah. Biological. There are somethings you can't get from a file Ranger! When I was born my parents were on vacation, they left me on the front porch with an Wheres and instructions. Instructions Ranger. Like a freaking toy. They raised me but I found the note when I married Walter. I don't even know his real name. He liked walter but I took his last name Loswegas.

After the baby died I enrolled in the army and then left. I moved here. I visited the Wheres on the card and they took me as their child again. I changed my name to Stephanie Plum, my real name. Garcia is an Alias now. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum. As far as anybody knows, and it will stay this way. I met Dickie in collage and married him when I left. I divorced him and the rest is true." A single tear ran down her face and she looked away.

"Babe. You could of told some one. I don't love you anyless."

"You didn't ask."

I sighed and walked over to her, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Are you okay?"

She started sobbing. "The baby lost it's life because of me."

"No it didn't. It lost it's life because of the drunk driver who hit you."

"No!" She cried pushing away from me. "The records are wrong. We lied."

"What happened?"

She turned and dashed for the door. I took off after her. She was trying to get the door unlocked so I pinned her to the door. "Steph! What happened that night?"

She sobbed some more. "It was late and I was the only one of the group that was sober. I got the car and went to bring it around for them. One of my ex's. He...he was waiting in the car for me. He started saying how he was so sorry. The he kissed me, I told him to fuck off. I thought I had won. After dropping everyone off I went home. He hit me when I was getting the mail. He said he missed me. Got out of the car and kicked me until the paramedics arrived. But first he cut me. Once. Just big enough to leave a lasting scar." She lifted up her shirt a little and showed a fine white line running across her bellybutton. "He's_ a murderer. He's in Trenton somewhere. He followed Marco here. What do I do?"_

"You don't have to do anything babe. I'll keep you safe. Like I said this doesn't make me hate you. Or love you any less."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, in your own way."

"No." I shook my head and made sure she was looking at me. "In every way possible."

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her square on the lips. She moaned into my mouth and my cell rang. Stupid cell.

"Yo."

"Boss theres a problem."

"What?"

_**Ha! I'm leaving you there. Wait until the next chapter for the rest!:D**_

_**R&R will help!:D**_

_**Peanut16**_


	3. A Mysterious Job

**Chapter 3**

"_What?"_

"One of our clients had a break in. They are requesting you to go there personally."

"Okay. I'll head over there in 10. Have Hal program the address into the GPS in my truck."

"Got it boss." With that I disconnected and put my phone back in my pocket before focussing my attention back to Steph.

"I've got to go." I was silent for a second. She's trained..."We still have more to talk about...but, a client asked for me personally. Take a nap, relax or something okay? I'll be back later."

She sighed and nodded. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and was out of the apartment, and heading down to the garage before she could've said anything. Probably.

When the elevator doors opened, I walked towards my truck. Hal was just getting out, and Lester was beside him. "Hey boss." He glanced behind me. "Wheres bomber?"

"In the apartment. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tank didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?

"Why they called us over there."

"No."

"They were freaking out, like seriously. It's the Stadler's. I'll brief you in the car. Long story short. We need Steph. She's a female."

I nodded and turned around, heading back into the elevator. When I got into the apartment, Steph was just coming out of the bedroom. Her hair was wet, and she had small pajama's on. "Back?" She asked when she saw me.

"Nope, change of plans. We need your help."

"Um…okay." She said, eyeing me wearily, and turning on heal, heading back into the bedroom. I heard her rustling around in there, and five minutes later, she came out in cameo. Definite change. She had a tight dark green shirt on, with camouflage, green, black and brown, cargo pants. She stalked past me, boots in hand, and perched on the edge of the couch to put them on.

When they were all the way on she stood and went to the door. I was still standing in the same spot I had been in before she got dressed.

"Coming?" She called over her shoulder.

I shook my head slightly and followed her into the elevator. She had amore defensive stance up close, but from farther away, she would have looked normal. Especially if you hadn't known her for long. She had her head bowed slightly, her hands on the railing, and she appeared to be holding herself up...but she wasn't. Her muscles weren't really straining against her skin, and her feet were planted flat.

When the door opened, she was straight and out the door before me.

I got into the drivers' seat, and Steph got in the passengers' seat, leaving a not too happy Tank and Lester, to the back.

"Okay, so the Stadler family. Has a daughter named Stacy and a son named Kevin." Lester started. "Mrs. Stadler's name is Kathy, and Mr. Stadler, is Charles. Stacey's ex-boyfriend is the one who broke in. His name is Jason Bradey. Stacy broke up with him because he was abusive. That's where you come in Steph. We decided to bring you along so that we can talk to the kid as well. I was on the phone with the father, the one who called us, but Stacy was pretty broken up about it." He paused. "Boss, they said they wanted you there personally because they wanted to talk about a new system. I don't know why though, I mean, it worked other wise they wouldn't of known he broke in." He finished the latter quieter.

That is mysterious…

_Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't added in so long, so heres this one, I already have a lead on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I finally have some Ideas, and questions to add in. Keep reading and Reviewing, they keep my spirits high, especially now, when I can't stay healthy! Cheering up always helps!!_

_Peanut16_


	4. The Job

**Chapter 4**

I pulled into the driveway of the residence, and thought, _why on earth would that boy try and break in here._

The place was a palace. Coming from me, that meant it was pretty big. Reminded me of the castle for princess Repunzel. The whole thing was made of stone. It was gorgeous. There was a cobblestone pathway up to the doublewide doors. It had to be at least three stories high. From what I could see by the spot lights that is.

Now I knew why Lester and Tank were going to sweep the house. It would take forever for Lester alone. Considering it was usually Lester's job.

I shut the engine off and got out, easily landing on the ground (big drop out of the truck). I threw my door shut and headed up the pathway, Lester, Tank flanking behind me, Steph beside me. I knocked on the door.

After only about thirty seconds, the door opened to a middle aged man. He had a dark blue robe tied on. No surprise considering it was nearly midnight. "Hello. You must be Mr. Manoso. I'm Charles Stadler." He said, offering me his hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Please, come in." He said politely, opening the door wider. We all stepped in, and he shut the door. The entryway was big. There was a small glass table with pictures on it in the center of the room, and to the left side, a large staircase with a thick oak banister. To the right there was an opening, sort of an archway into what I assumed to be the living room. Strait ahead, there was another door.

"This way." Mr. Stadler said. He led us into through the archway to the right, and into the living room, proving my assumptions correct. There was nice plush furniture in it, shaping in an L formation. On one piece of the couch, there was a teenage girl, maybe 15. She had brown hair that looked like it went a little past her shoulders, but was held up in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. Next to her, was an older looking version of her. Mrs. Stadler. She was also in a bathrobe from what I could see, and was huddling in close to the teen. Now noticing that the teen had tear tracks down her cheeks. About a foot from Mrs. Stadler, was a Boy, dark brown hair, cut short and spiked. He looked closer to 19, 20ish. On the opposite couch, a boy about 16 sat, black hair, cut short as well, but he was in all dark colors. Dark blue baggy jeans with chains hanging all over the place, black T-shirt, and over sized black sneakers.

"Okay." Mr. Stadler started. "This is my wife, Kathy." He pointed to his wife. Then shifted to the teen. "My daughter Stacy, and Son Kevin." His hand moved over to his son. Then he pointed to the secluded boy. "That there, is Jason Bradey."

Mrs. Stadler stood and came over to the little group, extending her hand. "Hello Mr. Manoso."

"Hello." I shook her hand and stepped aside a bit. "This is Stephanie, Lester, and Tank." I said, nodding to each one.

"Hello." She said nicely, shaking hands with Stephanie and Lester, then Tank, although her eyes widened some at him. Guess she didn't see him before.

" Do you mind if Lester and Tank need to do a sweep of the house? It's standard procedure for a break in." I asked as nicely as possible, even though we would, their permission or not.

"Oh…um, no, go ahead. Kevin can show you around if you'd like." She said.

"That's fine ma'am. I'm sure we can find our way." Lester replied.

"Oh, well, okay then." She agreed, looking uneasy.

With that, Lester and Tank took off, to search the rest of the house.

"Stephanie will need to talk to your son and daughter. Ask them a few questions."

"Okay…"

I nodded to Stephanie and she headed over to them, slowly, and carefully.

"So, Mr. Manoso." Mr. Stadler began. "I wanted to talk to you about different security options. Not that this one isn't good, it's just that it's too loud."

"Well, the noise is so that in situations like this, if you are asleep, it will wake you. But, that's your choice. Is their anything in specific you are interested in?" I was trying to be nice…but the loud ruckus it makes...is the whole point.

"I understand that. It's just; we don't like all the attention. We still want alarms; we just don't want so much. The light on the property all turn on, and that's okay, I guess, but," Mrs. Stadler sighed. "We need to cut back on the noise some."

"Okay. So would you like it set differently? We can adjust the settings so that fewer lights come on, and we can lower the volume a notch or two. IT will still wake you, and alarm you, just it won't be so loud." I offered. Her face lit up.

"That would be wonderful." She let out in a rush.

"Good." I said. "I'll be right back." I told them and stepped past them to check on Steph. She was sitting on the couch, talking lightly to the girl. Kevin was still sitting on the couch, his brown eyes glued on the ex-boyfriend, Jason.

As I approached, the teenage daughter, Stacy, looked up, and nearly fell off the couch, eyes wide. I nodded to her, and locked eyes with Steph. She said something quietly to Stacy, and stood up, following me a couple feet from them. "What have you got?"

"Other than the fact that she's scared out of her mind of Jason, her ex-boyfriend, not much. I talked to Kevin, and apparently, Jason broke in, and was beating on Stacy. Kevin hates Jason, and he's the one who found him. He stopped him." She concluded.

"How is she?" I asked, generally worried slightly for her.

"Gonna feel like she got hit with a Mac truck in the morning, but other than, okay. Mentally…not so okay. He got some pretty good hit on her. She has bruises down her arms, and from the way she's sitting, on her back and stomach, maybe legs. She's scared out of her mind, practically shaking, and when you came up, Christ, she couldn't get any stiffer."

I nodded and told her about what the parent wanted. "I have to radio Lester, this is his department." He's the computer freak.

She nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to them more."

I watched her go back, and sit down next to the quivering girl and start talking to her again. I stepped back a little farther, and grabbed my radio off my belt. "Lester."

"Yeah boss?" Came the reply.

"Status."

"Just finished the second floor. All that's left is an attic and spare room. Clear so far."

"Good. Have Tank finish, and come down here. I need you to lower the sound volume, and set it up so that less lights come on, but enough to be safe."

"Got it. Ten-four." And he was gone.

I walked back over to the parents and told them that Lester was coming down to make the adjustments, then made my way over to Jason. He was still slouched on the couch, under the watchful eye of Kevin…hmm. Kevin had a knife pouch on his belt, and it looked distinctly like the one that Lester carried. It was a SEALS knife, Lester was a seal, and he carried that damn knife like a lifeline. Although to him, it almost was. He didn't like guns as much as he did knifes.

"Jason Bradey?" I asked calmly, blank face in place.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He said scanning me up and down.

"You broke into this house?"

"Yeah. So?"

So? Was this kid fucking moron?

"That's a criminal offense." I stated calmly.

"Great, they can add it to my file. Like I care." He said, rolling his eyes.

I gritted my teeth to keep from killing him. "You adding that to assaulting a minor?"

"What?" He replied dumbly.

"You. Assaulted. A. Minor." I said punctuating each word slowly.

"Yeah right, like you can prove THAT." He spat out.

"We can."

"Why? Who cares what happened to the bitch?"

The words had barely left his mouth, and Steph had appeared out of no where, and flung her self on him, instantly pinning him to the couch, knife under his jaw. "I do." She said simply. "And she's not a bitch. Apologize."

"Fuck you."

She pressed the knife higher, tilting his head up. "Apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

She did a handy trick, dropping the knife from her right hand, and catching it in her left, and her right hand coming out and punching him in the nose. She stepped off of him, and holstered the knife back on her left thigh. I just then noticed the utility, her belt had a pair of cuffs, a gun, stun gun, cell phone and mag-light. Then she had a gun on her thigh and ankle, along with a knife on her thigh and ankle. Holy Shit. I had never seen her so armed.

The boy wiped his mouth, then made a sucking sound as he cleared his mouth of the obvious blood showing not only on his teeth, but hand as well.

"Excuse me? Whats going on here?"

"Nothing Mrs. Stadler. Just a misunderstanding." Stephanie said sweetly.

She looked around, not seeing the blood on Jason's hand, turned around and headed back toward the front entryway. I stepped in closer to Steph, and put my mouth to her ear. "Proud of you babe. You brought your utility. And that was a hell of a right hook."

She smiled at me, and I went to meet the parents and Lester. I stepped through the arch to the entryway, and found that Lester had set up the laptop. He waved me over and I stepped behind it. The program needed two codes. Mine or Tanks, and any other high security employee. Lester entered his and I entered my fifteen-digit code. They were all that long, and every employee that would have to run the program had one. Mine was 1h68p09lk7g5t49. Hard to remember, but not impossible. As he tweaked the program, I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Stadler. "Once that's done, we should be out of your way." I told them lightly.

"Okay." They both replied.

"That should do it." Lester announced a second later, shutting the laptop. Tank came tromping down the stairs, ad he walked strait over to our little group.

Steph came around the corner with Kevin, Jason and Stacy all in tow. Actually, Stacy was clinging to her, and Kevin was dragging Jason out ahead of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Stadler." Lester said extending his hand to them. "Have a good night."

"You too Lester." Mrs. Stadler said.

With that Lester left, laptop in hand. "Good night." Tank said, nodding to them.

Kathy and Charles both waved and called 'Have a good night' after him. They turned to me and Steph, who was holding Jason by the scruff of the neck. "Well, thank you so much."

"No problem Mrs. Stadler." I said.

"Would you like us to bring him to the police station?" Steph asked...hopefully almost.

"Oh...um..." The mom stuttered on. The girl had moved from by Steph, and was over by Kevin, nodding frantically. Jason cut his eyes to her and she stopped...everything. I think she stopped breathing. She had on little pajamas, see through-ish pants, matching pink tank top. I hadn't been able to see it before.

She huddled behind Kevin more, and he (Kevin) noticed, sending an intimidating look to Jason.

Both parents were oblivious to this.

I had an idea. "Well, we're going to take him in on breaking and entering charges. I have to, it's part of my job." Not really, but whatever. I looked over to the girl who was peeking out from behind Kevin, and locked eyes with her. "If you'd like to add anything to that, he'll be in lock up for at least 72 hours." I paused. "Call if you have any questions."

"Will do." They said back. Steph nodded to them, and shoved Jason out the door behind me.

Steph, non-too nicely, got Jason situated in the backseat. With Tank and Lester. Between them. Squished...then stepped over to me. I was just watching her. She stood strait in front of me, almost vibrating with anger. Ouch. Scary. "Can I drive?"

I stared at her. Seriously?

I looked her strait in the eye...and placed the keys in her hand. "Thanks." She said briefly, pecking me on the cheek and hopping in. I shook my head, and walked around to the other side.

This was going to be interesting.

"So..." She said, staring the car and slamming it into reverse. "Jason," She fit hit the gas and we jerked backwards. She suddenly slammed on the break, twisted the wheel, tossed the gear into drive and hit the gas, driving strait out of the driveway, and bouncing over the cement line onto the street with traffic.

She had turned us around.

She continued driving as she spoke, calmly to Jason."why'd you do it?"

"Why, erp, did I do what?" He asked as best he could as he could with the seat belt jerking tightness, due to Stephanie slamming on the break, speeding up, and finally just holding the gas.

"Beat her. Why'd you do it? Why? What do you get out of it? Because frankly," She jerked the wheel to the right, nearly missing a little white car. "I fucking hate you. You are the types of people," She sped up a bit more, pressing me back into my seat. "that I bring in. So you see Jason," She started sweetly as she swung wide around a corner, nearly clipping car. "You should hate me too."

"Um...Steph." Lester said from the back seat.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please slow down!" He shouted at her as she weaved in and out of traffic.

Suddenly, she slammed on the breaks, sending all of us jerking forwards in our seat belts. Except her. It had barely stopped and she was unbuckled and out. She ripped the back seat door open. "If your gonna barf, do it out here."

Lester stumbled out of the car, but didn't do anything. I walked around to their side of the truck with Tank, and watched her. She was very fascinating. She dragged Jason from the car, and gave him a really hard shove into the building. Lester went in with her, and I stayed out here with Tank for a second. "Okay man, spill." Tank said.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell was that? Spill, tell me what is going on with her."

"Nothing. She's the exact same." I replied defensively.

"Bullshit."

"I'm not having this conversation. Ask her if you'd like."

Steph was standing at the desk arguing with the lieutenant there. Obviously they didn't know who she was. "I work for RangeMan. This man," She jerked a finger at Jason. "Was caught breaking and entering a clients house. You need to book him."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. The chain of command, I'd need somebody of higher authority than you to give him in. You are not the police." He said to her, ticking off the things on his fingers.

I stepped up behind Steph.

Steph turned to me. "Hi Ranger. " She said quickly before turning back to him. "Get me the chief. Now, I can not deal with you."

"The chief is a very busy man, if you make a reservation, than it would be fine."

I felt her inhale a very deep breath, very slowly. "Steph?"

She turned to the voice, and I looked as well. It was Carl Costanza and Eddie Gazarra. "Carl, Eddie. Thank god. This guy will not book Jason Bradey. He broke into a clients house."

Carl turned on the lieutenant, who was trying to look busy. "Dave! Book him already. Do you know who this is?"

"I don't care who. People can't just come in here and say that a person did a crime with out evidence."

"Dave. They can. This is Ranger Manoso. He runs and owns RangeMan. Stephanie and him are bounty hunters as well. They have the authority. Now stop wasting time and book this guy already!" Carl said, with a slight shake of his head.

Ten minutes later, he was booked. Steph and I headed out to the truck, Lester and Tank behind us.

Steph was about to get into the driver's seat when Lester spoke. "Dear god, no, please, god. Ranger. Don't let her drive. It's not wonder she blows them up."He whined.

She got in anyways. "Shut the fuck up Lester, or I'm leaving you here."

I smiled. Serves him right. Lester groaned but got in, with Tank in the back seat.

Within seconds of my seat belt buckling, we were hurtling out of the lot...and Bam. Five minutes flew by and she screeched to a halt two inches from the cement wall.

We all hopped out and headed into the building, Steph in the lead. With every one in, Steph punched the button for the fifth floor and stood at the back of the elevator, where I would normally stand, stiff as a plank, still humming with anger. I guess she didn't drive it off.

The doors binged open, and Lester and Tank headed off. When they shut, Steph almost literally, smashed the button for the seventh floor, and used the key fob to key it up. The slide up two floors was short, but seemed like eternity.

I didn't move any more than she did. Which is none. She stayed there, breathing slow, deep breaths, probably trying and failing at calming down. Failing I might add.

The doors opened and she was out before I had moved. I followed after her with a small sigh, shaking my head. She opened the door, making it bounce lightly against the wall. She tossed her keys in the dish and went strait for the bedroom. I shut the door, and locked it, then followed be hind into the bedroom. "Steph?"

She was flopped down face first on the bed, fully clothed, with a pillow pulled over her head. I knelt on the bed and scooted to a position so I was up by her left side. I carefully pulled the pillow out of her hands and looked down. "Whats up babe?"

"That little fucker." She ground out in a whisper.

"Jason Bradey?" I asked.

"The fucking dick-wad." She mumbled.

I smiled at what she was calling them...but was she really so pissed and angry over this?

"Steph. Is this what's making you so upset? Jason?"

"Si. ¡El es una cintura sucia de aliento fresco! Yo no obtengo cómo hace alguien puede hacer esto, Y. ¡..And, que huye consigo! Nadie él para. Quiero que esa chica vaya a la policía. Pero ella hace no. Sé que ella hace no, porque he estado en esa posición, y en ello yo no iría, aún cuando él hizo que a mí. .. Pero eso no importa. Ella debe ir, yo no lo permitiré que sea libre. ¡Yo no lo puedo permitir!" She said speadily, and in one breath of air. She heaved a sigh and rolled over, flopping down on her back. "I feel better now." he said.

I smiled at her. She had said _He is a dirty waist of fresh breath! I do not obtain how would someone be able to do this, and...and, that flees(gets away) with himself! Nobody him for. I want that girl to go the police. But she will not. I know she will not, because I have been in that position, and in it I would not go, even when he did that to me. .. But that does not matter. She should go, I will not permit him to be free. I cannot permit him!. _I think that it is funny how mad she is about it. I know that it is not a funny situation, but it's funny that she ranted in Spanish.

"I still have a few questions for you babe. But, I think they'll wait until morning. It's bedtime." Meaning almost three in the morning.

She yawned. "I can deal with that." She said, and started rolling over. She still had all her weapons on the belt, still dressed for action. She didn't even realize it.

"Babe." I said, shaking my head. Her breathing had quickly slowed, and I was pretty sure that she was asleep. I slid out of bed, and stood at the foot of the bed. I quickly stripped out of my clothes, and into a pair of boxers, then reached down, and unhooked her belt. I had to pick her part ways up to get it out from under her. I dropped it on the floor quietly, and undid the button on her cargos, sliding them down over her hips and on the top of the belt, on the pile on the floor. Next came the shirt. I tugged it over her head, and replaced it with one of mine, then pulled the elastic from her hair, and ran my hands through it.

It was so soft.

Sure that she was conformable, I slid in bed next to her, and wrapped my arms around her stomach, pulling her close so her back was to my front. I was out in an instant.

Okay, so, With the Spanish, I want to say a few things. One: Writing like that is not easy. You have to flip words around, and instead of using the word wont, you have to use will not. Then, you have to make sure that you use words like, permit, instead of allow, because then it's gets all jumbled. Spanish is fun to write and speak. (Not fluent, but I know enough) Two: Spelling in spanish is hard, along with all the accent marks. Those, are not fun to type in. Grr. Oh, don't for get about diferent esta's they are annoying. Grr. Okay, I don't think any body got any of that, but whatever. R&R!

Peanut16


	5. The Big Question

Chapter5

When I woke up, Steph, as usual, was plastered on top of me, her head tucked under my chin, arms folwed hunder her head. I had my arms loosely wrapped around her, resting on the small of her back.

It took her less than two minutes to wake up. "Mmmmm." She groaned, still mostly asleep.. "¿Qué hora es? "

I glanced at the clock. "Seven."

"¿Por la mañana? "

"Yeah babe, in the morning."

She groaned and started to stretch, her body rubbing against mine, then stopped suddenly, and opened her eyes. "Hi." She said, easily locking eyes.

I grinned. "Hi."

"Probably I shouldn't do that again."

"Probably your right." I said, stilling grinning. If she did that agin, we wouldn't make it out of the room.

She seemed to think about that. "I'm going to take my shower." She announced, then rolled off of me, and off the bed. I watched her walk into the bathroom. My shirt was so big on her that it went to mid thigh. Very sexy though.

I rolled out of bed, and followed after her into the bathroom.

When we did both make it out of the bathroom, we sat at the table where Ella had so kindly left breakfast, and started eating. "Kay babe, question time."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, why didn't you tell anybody earlier?"

"Because was worried about what they would think."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that. Next question is more of a curiosity."

"Ooh, batman curious." She said, smiling while setting her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"Very funny babe. I was curious how you never slipped up with the spanish sooner?"

"I'm not sure of that myself, it was hard because when I get extremely emotional, I tend to speak my somewhat native language. Spanish. I grew up speaking Spanish, but I had learned English. So, I'm not sure how I didn't, I mean, the hardest part is when I'm in a tight situation, I tend to pace and mumble in Spanish, and...wel, I had to...not."

"Okay, second part, Why didn't you tell the guys to stop? Surely you heard them all week, let alone know what they're saying."

"Yeah, but the better question is why didn't you?" She paused, and I froze. She stood up gracefully. "When you can answer that question, I will answer yours." And she left. She walked, right, out, the door. Just like that.

Well shit, I didn't have the answer.


End file.
